


it started out so innocently!

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Sub Dean Winchester, Switch Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Voyeur Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Ok, he’d been spying on them from his childhood tree-house with all the stealth of a drunk panda. But what else was he supposed to have done? He was a virile and totally hotblooded - also hot, he worked out - gay man in his early twenties and there were fucking twins that had moved in next door and they were both so hot he would have died.





	it started out so innocently!

It started out how most things start out. 

Innocently!

Kinda- maybe - ok, he’d been spying on them from his childhood tree-house with all the stealth of a drunk panda. But what else was he supposed to have done? He was a virile and totally hotblooded - also hot, he worked out - gay man in his early twenties and there were fucking twins that had moved in next door and they were both so hot he would have  _ died _ .

But again, drunken panda. So he’d gotten caught. 

Red handed and dick out watching the two hottest men on the planet kiss each other passionately. No the worst way to die of embarrassment, but not the best either. So he’d fled, barely remembering to get his dick back inside his shorts as he made his exit.

He’d never be able to look his hot twin neighbors in the eye again. Ever.

Couldn’t spy on them either, which was a shame. 

Dean Winchester had been sentenced to the life of a shut in for the rest of the summer, after which the Novaks would probably have forgotten he existed. Or at least, they’d have lost most of the anger of being spied on by a peeping Tom- Dean, whatever. Like, he’d have his groceries delivered, that way they wouldn’t have to run into him in the store. Watch tv instead of working in the garden. 

The prospect of a good long Dr Sexy binge session had just about calmed his racing heart when there was a knock at the door. With all his brain cells too busy high-fiving over their great plan, Dean had no misgivings about opening the door.

Any triumph bled away in the face of Castiel and Jimmy Novak’s blue eyes.

Holy shit they were here.

Dean stood there, door in hand, gaping at them for what felt like forever before he remembered that this would not be a polite visit. They were going to kill him.

“Listen,” He started, nervous smile plastered across his face. “I wasn’t what it looked like.”

One of them raised an eyebrow- probably Castiel, Castiel was the one that had the dom energy around him - pushed his way into the house. The other twin follow right behind him, prying the door from Dean’s fingers and closing it. They were alone … holy fuck they were going to beat the crap out of him and they were going to look hot doing it.

“Really?” the one who was probably Castiel, said. “Because it looked like you were spying on me and Jimmy from the tree in your back yard and then ran away once we noticed.”

Well … at least that mystery was solved. Now he just had to find words and a story that made an iota of sense to put them to.

“Um-” sure, very eloquent.

“Because Jimmy here was  _ very _ sure he saw you stroke yourself.” 

“Uh-”

“Is that a habit of yours, Dean?” Castiel bulldozed on, getting right into Dean’s personal space. “Masturbating in a tree-house while you spy on people?”

“Nu-”

“Or is this your first venture into voyeurism?”

“Voyeu-?” Dean backed up, expecting to hit a wall at some point and finding Jimmy behind him instead.

“Getting a kick out of watching people fuck, Dean.”

“Ah-”

“Did you get a kick out of watching me kiss Jimmy?”

“I-”

“Did you like watching me finger his ass?”

“You were fingering hi-” Dean choked on his own spit. He’d missed that little detail, too focused on the twin hot studs making out.

“I was two fingers in when Jimmy noticed you.” Castiel growled, stepping even closer and God Dean was caged in between them.

“I’m so so-”

“And then you ran away before we could put on a show.” Castiel sounded angry, and Dean whimpered in fear before he actually figured out what was being said.

“Wait, wha-?”

“I was going to fuck him so hard, Dean.”

Dean’s mouth fell open, suddenly hyper aware of Jimmy right behind him … and the erections pressing into his thigh.

“And now I can’t do that anymore. And that’s your fault.”

“God, I’m-”

“How are you going to make that up to me, Dean?”

A thousand scenarios flew through his mind, each and every one of them more filthy than the rest but life wasn’t porn, so…

“I don’t -”

“Cause I truly feel like we deserve some form of compensation.” 

Dean’s jaw trembled, and Castiel’s gaze dropped to his lips … Dean licked them and felt one of the erections throb. Castiel reached up, and cupped his jaw; thumb tracing the swell of his lower lip.

“And yes I do think your mouth should be involved.”

“You know,” Jimmy grinned from behind him, chin resting on Dean’s shoulder as his hands found a resting place on Dean’s hips. “A heartfelt apology. Preferably with you on your knees.”

Dean’s mind went a perfectly happy blank, and he nodded. Sure. why not. I’d be happy to. And he dropped to his knees.

“Not here though.” Castiel crouched down, slipping the tip of his thumb into Dean’s mouth, as he shook his head in a confused echo. “We want you to come over to  _ our _ house. And apologize to us there, where we won’t be disturbed by anyone.”

Dean nodded, not that they’d be disturbed here either. His parents were three states over visiting Sammy at college. But he was the one apologizing so they  _ would _ be the ones setting the terms.

“Good boy.” Jimmy ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

“So what we’re going to do,” Cas told him, voice dipping lower as he leaned closer to Dean’s ear.” Is go back home, and you’re going to wait a couple of minutes and then come over. The door’ll be open.”

Dean stared slack mouthed, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Yes, sir.” Rolled off his lips and made something flash in Castiel’s eyes while Jimmy groaned.

Castiel gave his cheek a light pat. “We’ll see you soon, then.”

Giving his brother a hand up, Castiel headed for the door, turning to look Dean up and down one last time before letting the front door slam shut behind them.

It took Dean five minutes to figure out why he was on his knees in his hallway. And another five minutes to work up the courage to go see if this had been some sort of embarrassment induced fever dream or not. He’d casually walk over to see if the Novak’s front door was open. Just a little stroll. No one could blame him for that. And if it was locked, he’d just slink right back home and initiate plan lock in.

But he  _ had _ to go check, just to see if porn  _ had _ become reality.

And fucking fuck was he happy that he’d decided to go have a look, because porn  _ had  _ become reality and once he pushed the front door open he was greeted by two equally hot and equally naked brothers with equally hard dicks and God he wanted this.

The twin on Dean’s right gestured for him to come forward, and then pointed down at the floor with a grin when he obeyed. 

“So glad you’re here.” the one who had pointed rumbled, and the deep base of that voice meant it was probably Cas. 

“Thought you might run off again.” Yeah, definitely Jimmy.

“But you’re not going to do that, are you?”

Dean shook his head, mute as he stared up at the hottest guys he’d ever met. And they were  _ naked _ . And he wasn’t spying on them from a tree!

“Now I do believe I called dibs on your mouth.” Castiel stepped closer, pulling Dean’s jaw down to inspect his chosen end. “Which means Jimmy’s going to take your ass. If you’re ok with that, of course.”

“I certainly am.” Jimmy said, dropping to his own knees behind Dean and sliding his hands down Dean’s sides just shy of tickling.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean managed, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Jimmy draw back a hand before it cracked across his ass.

“Good. Now start telling Cas how sorry you are for interrupting us and then leaving without enjoying the whole show.”

Dean nodded, turned back to the front and went cross-eyed staring at Castiel’s dick; it was pretty much booping him on the nose it was so close.

“What Jimmy said.”

There’s a whole art to sucking dick. You’re meant to take it slow, build up to you best tricks and if you can, open up your throat to let the dick slide all the way down inside of you. Dean knew quite a lot of tricks. Ok most were just things he’d read in magazines meant to help women reignite their relationship and the others were from porn and a couple of hookups … but Dean  _ knew _ what he was doing, ok. He really did. 

It’s just that was very,  _ very  _ hard to concentrate when Jimmy fucking Novak hauled your hips up higher and stuck his tongue in your ass.

Cas didn’t seem to mind, he got what he wanted; Dean’s face. And he was suing it accordingly. Dean’s hands on his thighs, he pushed in and pulled out at whatever pace he wanted as his brother prepped Dean’s ass. 

“This is all because you wanted to watch us, but now I’m going to get to watch Jimmy own your ass, aren’t I?”

Dean’s eyes rolled back and his whole body arched in pleasure, moaning uncontrollably as Jimmy worried three fingertips against his prostate.

“You think he’s ready, Jimmy?”

“Fuck yeah he’s ready.”

“Get him on his feet then, baby.”

Dean whimpered, managing to keep his mouth on Cas’ dick as Jimmy tugged him into a standing position. He had to bend at the waist to keep sucking, but boy was it worth the strain.

“You ready, Dean? Ready to take my brother’s dick?” Cas sounded like he was enjoying himself immensely. Which made Dean feel very pleased with himself even as he made an undignified noise at the back of his throat when Jimmy pressed inside of him. 

First just the head, then the rest of his dick in short little thrusts that made him whine and whimper and keen for more. When Jimmy picked up the pace, Dean had to pull off and hold himself up by Cas’ waist, whimpering into the man’s crotch as he lost his fucking mind. Castiel dragged him up, on hand at the back of his neck and the other underneath an arm to hold him steady and encourage more contact. Dean grasped for him, dangling off of Castiel’s shoulders like a particularly sexy scarf. 

“Oh my God.” He’d fallen out of the tree-house, died, and gone to gay heaven.

“Tell me it feels good.” Castiel commanded, forcing Dean to look him in the eye. “Tell me you love it.”

Dean felt his face contort in pleasure, but he answered in shaky breaths.

“Feels good- fuck- so good.”

Castiel’s hand wrapped around his throat, thumb on his lips to feel the tiny grunts and curses that didn’t make a sound.

“Tell me you love it.”

“ah-I love it.”

“Say I love Jimmy’s dick in my ass.”

Dean didn’t have the balance to let go of Cas and grab his own dick, and Jimmy hadn’t given him a reach around yet; hands clamped down around Dean’s hips as he fucked him harder. 

“I-ah I love Jimmy’s dick in my ass. Holy fuck I love it.”

They were ruining him, and Dean knew it. Castiel pulled him in for a claiming kiss, and Dean was lost. 

“You’re ours, aren’t you?” Cas asked when he pulled back, hand on Dean’s cheek to he couldn’t pull back too far.

“Yes-yes-yes-yes, fuck,  _ yes _ .”

“Say it. Say I’m yours.” Cas bit out the words, dragging one of Dean’s hands off his shoulder to wrap it around his dick.

“I’m yours.”

“Say I belong to Cas.” Jimmy added, voice dangerously low as he neared his climax. Dean could feel the swell of his dick inside of him.

“I- fuck- I belong to Cas. Please.”

“Say I belong to Jimmy.”

“Oh God, I belong to Jimmy.” He couldn’t help it. They  _ did _ own him. They owned him and he’d do anything they said as long as  _ someone _ touched his dick.

Jimmy devolved into grunt, hands tightening enough that Dean was sure he’d have delicious bruises there in the morning, and after another five or six thrusts he ground as deep as he could go and came. 

“He feel good, Jimmy?”

Jimmy growled in answer, feral in his pleasure. Pulling out once his body went limp and patting Dean on the rump.

“Fuck so good, Cas.”

Dean dropped back to his knees like a puppet with his strings cut when Cas pushed on his shoulders. He didn’t need prompting to get his mouth back on Castiel’s leaking dick. It seemed like he’d thoroughly enjoyed seeing his brother take Dean’s ass apart.

“You want to know something, Dean?” Cas called down to him, and their eyes met. 

Dean nodded, bobbing down further. He tried to sneak an innocent hand underneath himself now that he had knees and calves to support him, but Jimmy dropped down behind him and pulled both his arms back.

“Next time we’ve got you here,” Dean’s heart leapt at the words, there’d be a next time! “I’m going to have you work yourself open while we watch. And then You’re going to climb up in Jimmy’s lap and ride that dick till I get so worked up I shove  _ my _ dick inside of that hungry hole.”

Dean’s dick throbbed. All his wet dreams were coming true in one fell swoop there was no way this was real.

“And then we’ll fill that ass up so good you’ll feel us dripping out of you for days.”

Dean’s eyes rolled back, squirming in Jimmy’s grip, because he  _ had _ to touch his dick, please just let him he was being so good. Cas was on edge too, palming Dean’s throat as he pushed into it with vigor. 

“Fuck, I’m going to ruin you in so many ways.”

There was promise in that tone, and there  _ had _ to be some form of telepathic connection between the twins because Jimmy slipped two fingers into Dean’s sloppy hole at the perfect time; finding his prostate with pinpoint accuracy and working it without mercy. Dean fell headfirst into his orgasm, unwilling to try and back up. 

And then Cas came down his throat, doubling his pleasure.

“Yeah.” Cas gasped, brushing the hair off of Dean’s forehead. “Fucking perfect for us.”

Jimmy laughed, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lax face; pulling his fingers out slowly. Wary of how oversensitive Dean was.

“Shower first?”

Cas grunted, pulling out of Dean’s mouth with a satisfying slurp. “Oh yeah. You joining us, Dean?”

Dean laughed, hoping beyond hope this was reality … or at least that he didn’t wake up before round two.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by [this](https://theblondcowboy.tumblr.com/post/186066860093)gifset, for those that like to ... peruse such things.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
